


Rysie nie występują w dżungli amazońskiej

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Amazonka, Fluff, M/M, Ryś - Freeform, Sequel, Smuga to ryś i to ma rzeczywiście sens, Team rysie, Tomek lubi pytać i już, Wilmuga, napisane pod wypływem zacieszu z dzieła o rysiu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Całkowicie zainspirowane "Jak oswoić rysia" fluffiaste cosik, które dzieje się kilka lat później.Pewne rzeczy zostają zapamiętane, nawet jeśli nieco mgliście... ale zostają.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Comments: 20
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLustful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jak oswoić rysia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013613) by [LadyLustful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful). 



\- Nie mogę się doczekać, aż spotkamy nareszcie jaguara!  
Nikt z siedzących przy ognisku łowców nie wydawał się zdumiony entuzjazmem Tomka.  
Bądźmy szczerzy, który nastolatek nie ekscytowałby się wyprawą do serca amazońskiej dżungli.

Z resztą oni nasłuchali się już naprawdę sporo o tym, czego jeszcze nie mógł doczekać się Tomek. Więc teraz tylko z wyrozumiałymi uśmiechami zerkali na Tomka, który ledwie się dowiedział, że Smuga był już tutaj wcześniej i to dwukrotnie, nie dawał mu żyć po prostu.  
Teraz też siedział obok niego, z przejęciem wypytując o kolejne ciekawostki.

Podróżnik usiłował jakoś się odłączyć, ale nie dano mu ku temu okazji. Tomek chciał wiedzieć więcej, a jak Tomek chciał wiedzieć, to się najczęściej dowiadywał. Dręczył pytaniami tak długo, aż mu powiedziano.   
Takie niezdarne próby ucieczki Smugi spotkały się z ogromnym rozbawieniem ze strony Wilmowskiego. Pomocy przyjacielowi nie udzielił...  
Tylko siedział i w najlepsze śmiał się ukradkiem z jego coraz bardziej zbolałej miny.

W końcu Smuga zaprzestał wycofywania się. Rozbawienie Andrzeja nie uszło jego uwadze, z kamienną miną słuchał wyliczanki Tomka, który postanowił pochwalić się wiedzą i teraz wymieniał po kolei drapieżne gatunki zwierząt zamieszkujących Amazonię.  
\- ...a także piranie, które pomimo niewielkich rozmiarów są bardzo krwiożercze... węże oczywiście...  
\- I rysie - wtrącił nagle Smuga spokojnie.  
Tomek uniósł brwi.  
\- Rysie? - zdumiał się zupełnie.  
\- Rysie - podróżnik skinął głową bez większego przejęcia.  
\- Ale... - Tomek zamyślił się na chwilę, bardzo powoli zauważył - Przecież w Ameryce Południowej nie występują rysie.  
Smuga z zamyśloną miną skinął mu głową w odpowiedzi.  
\- Racja, Tomku.  
Chłopak zawahał się ponownie.  
\- Ja... Nie rozumiem. Żartuje pan sobie ze mnie?  
\- Ależ skąd, Tomku - Smuga uśmiechnął się tajemniczo - Nie z ciebie - dodał ciszej.  
Tomek nie rozumiał.  
Ale Tomek miał nie rozumieć.

Za to bosman Nowicki, który siedział przy ogniu, widział wyraźnie, jak Wilmowski najpierw pobladł, a potem utkwił w Smudze mordercze spojrzenie.  
Może trzy minuty później zagonił syna do spania, nagle już ani odrobinę nieubawiony jego ciekawską naturą.

A Smuga uśmiechał się wciąż równie nieobecnie, gdy ze sztucerem w dłoni ruszył na przedwieczorny obchód obozu.  
Z ogromnym trudem zwalczył parsknięcie, gdy napotkał grobowy, bardzo ale to _bardzo_ znaczący wzrok Wilmowskiego.  
Ale nic nie powiedział.  
Kocim ruchem wsunął się w ciemność zarośli wokoło i tyle go widzieli. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nigdy wcześniej Tomek nie widział, by Smudze opadła szczęka. A oto teraz podróżnik siedział przy ogniu i gapił się z całkiem zabawnie rozbitą miną na kogoś, o kim zdawał się przecież wiedzieć już wszystko.

Nie, Tomek wcale mu się nie dziwił.

On sam nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział.

No ale Smuga.... to jednak Smuga, on zdawał się nie odczuwać emocji, tak?

A jednak, widok Wilmowskiego łagodnie głaszczącego kocię jaguara, okazał się być zaskoczeniem również i dla niego.

Jaguara bowiem - zgodnie ze swoim życzeniem - Tomek spotkał.

Jednak w tak niefortunnych okolicznościach, że zaalarmowani krzykiem łowcy mieli do wyboru pozwolić jaguarowi rzucić się na Tomka, albo go zastrzelić. A dopiero potem z gąszczu dżungli wylazło młode, rzuciło się do ciała matki i siedziało tam, dopóki Wilmowski go nie zabrał.

Aktualnie więc pozostała trójka siedziała naprzeciwko geografa i wpatrywała się w niego jak w pierwszej klasy zjawisko egzotyczne.

W końcu Wilmowski przestał udawać, że tego nie widzi.

\- No co? - spytał, unosząc brwi.

\- Brachu, to bydlę chyba cię polubiło - zwerbalizował szok bosman. Szok, który wszyscy zdawali się podzielać.

Mała futrzasta kulka wczepiła się w rękaw podróżnika, łaziła po jego rękach, próbowała żuć mu palce, pozwalała się głaskać i chyba nie próbowała go zjeść. Na koniec zwinęła się w kłębek, wtulona w niego, mrucząc i bawiąc się skrajem kurtki, dopóki nie usnęła.

Wilmowski wzruszył ramionami.

\- To kot - zauważył spokojnie - Koty są proste do oswojenia.

Smuga uniósł brwi.

\- Czyżby?

\- Wszystko zależy od odpowiedniego podejścia - odparł mu uprzejmie Wilmowski, z jakimś małym, bardzo zadowolonym uśmieszkiem.

To zdziwiło Tomka jeszcze bardziej. Przecież nigdy dotąd ojciec nie wypowiadał się na temat tresury zwierząt. A już na pewno nie udzielał rad Smudze.

Teraz natomiast, nie wiedzieć czemu, Smuga uniósł brwi jeszcze wyżej, ale bez zdumienia już. Może nawet bardziej z cierpkim niedowierzaniem.

Wilmowski wciąż tylko łagodnie się uśmiechał.

\- Koty mają podobne podejście do przywiązania. Niby są mniej zaangażowane niż psy, wydają się być groźniejsze, wydają się być niezrozumiane... Ale nie walcząc z ich naturą, tylko ją akceptując, można je oswoić naprawdę bez większego trudu. Wszystkie koty są do siebie w gruncie rzeczy podobne - wyjaśnił powoli - Wszystko jedno, czy to jaguar, dachowiec, czy może na przykład _ryś_. To wciąż kot.

Tomek już miał ojcu wyłożyć nieścisłość z zestawienia ze sobą tak zupełnie odmiennych gatunków zwierząt, ale zawczasu wyłapał, że Smuga powoli pokręcił głową.

Aha, czyli nie musiał nic mówić. Smuga sam podejmie się tłumaczeń i...

Ale Smuga nie wytłumaczył nikomu nic. Tylko posłał Wilmowskiemu jakieś długie, z lekka urażone spojrzenie.

\- Punkt dla ciebie - zadecydował tonem, w którym przebrzmiało jeszcze coś na kształt _"zrozumiałem odniesienie, ale nie zamierzam tego komentować"._

I wtedy do Tomka dotarła absurdalnie dziwna myśl, że ci dwaj mogli wcale nie mówić o tym konkretnym kocięciu jaguara... że mogło to być coś innego i... i że on chyba miał po prostu ich nie rozumieć...


End file.
